


The Hardest Mission

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot, Reform Boarding School, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Being sent to an Academy for troubled youths is where Naruto along with others have to deal with being separated from the rest of the world. The sorting system of dorms goes by alpha, beta, omega, delta, and gamma. No one told them that the hardest mission would be learning how to become responsible people in the Shinobi World again. What happens if they might steer off track?





	1. Contort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Marcus here with a revision. So, I received some complaints for the previous version of Omega. I thought this would be a nice refreshing way of changing things up and such. Maybe it'll go better with it being received better with y'all. That's the hope, but there's no telling as to what'll happen. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chappie along with further ones of this. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: KakaNaru and OroSasu. Others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I lvoe and adore to pieces. This is for Xmas for her. She's one of the people that inspire and motivate me to continue writing. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**The Hardest Mission**

**Chapter 1: Contort**

Why did the Fourth Hokage send his son here of all places? It's a boarding school for troubled youths. Does he even belong here? From one glance he can already tell this is going to be such a drag. Apparently Naruto has been placed in the omega class. That factor just reassured him that this is not going to go down well. Lugging his duffle bag over one shoulder, he hoped that he'll be able to survive here. Brushing a few stray strands of golden hair out of his eyes, he continued on his way after exiting the car, waving goodbye to him before checking out the campus. Looking at the various buildings and such more thoroughly he guessed this might be interesting. But why is he being stared at? It's starting to freak him out a little bit. Continuing on his way he went into the dorm assigned to his class he's designated to. Going to the correct room he then put his stuff on the unclaimed bed before unpacking. It would be two or three days until classes even started up. So, it would allow him and any other new students time to adjust to this place.

"Hn, seems I'm roomed with you," said the voice of someone that sounded all too familiar.

Turning around he's face to face with Sasuke, "Oh, hey teme. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor I you," shrugged the Uchiha, confused why the two are roomed together although he guessed that it's for a reason or whatever.

"Have you gone out to see what's here yet?" Naruto poked him for information since he's done unzpacking my stuff on the side that's near the windows while Sasuke's bed is nearest to the door.

"Yeah… There's the mess hall, academic buildings, and then the town itself. In the town there's a lot of stuff to do," explained Sasuke to the blonde, seeming bored having to spare time talking to the jinchurriki of all people though that's to be expected he guessed even though their bond is akin to like brothers except not by blood.

"Thanks," Naruto walked out after stowing his keys to the room, wallet, and ID in his pouch attached to his belt.

What he usually wears is a black t-shirt and jeans underneath an orange jumpsuit with purple trim. His fox whiskers twitch. It's one of the few things he unfortunately gained from the creature sealed inside of him from way back when. It's a curse he has to carry on his shoulders until the day I die. Knowing that it's his own fault that his mom died when he was born has weighed heavily on him too. Minato doesn't blame him, but he knows others do. Maybe here Naruto could have somewhat of a real life instead of being judged for the injustices he has to deal with from his past along with Kurama's as well. Walking out of the dorm he went to stroll around the campus aimlessly. Why are the dorms labeled like this anyway? Does it have some merit to it or something?

The list of dorms goes from alpha, beta, delta, omega, and gamma. At least he's not on the very bottom of the tier. Though he'd like to think their must be some reason behind it being this way. Puzzled by it, he continued on his way. Deciding to go into town there are still stares being thrown his way. What? Does he have something on his face? Or do they suspect something because of him being Minato's son? Inwardly sighing, Naruto can tell Kurama doesn't know either even when he had asked them. Without looking where he's going, he grunted when he somehow ran straight into someone. Falling flat on his butt Naruto looked up to meet the onyx gaze of a silver haired male dressed in the garb of a renowned higher up on the chain here.

"Oh, um, sorry," said the blonde sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck out of habit.

"It's alright," the other male offered him a hand to help him back onto his feet.

Accepting he's aided back into a standing position, "Thanks. I'm new here."

"I see," mused the somewhat older male, wondering why he's giving the other male a look like the others here. "What class are you in?"

"Omega," answered Naruto, furrowing his brows at seeing him smirk. "Um, I'm Naruto by the way."

"Kakashi Hatake of the alpha class," introduced the silverette. "You don't know why its like this, right? Come with me. We'll talk over some ramen."

Perking up at the promise of ramen, he replied with, "Sure, sounds good with me."

Following him, Naruto glanced around to take in all of the new sights and smells. Going into what seems to be the local ramen bar he sat at an unoccupied table in the furthest corner from the front doors with his unlikely companion. Ordering four bowls for himself of beef, shrimp, and veggie ramen Naruto started to notice that he just ordered a miso and beef for himself. Both of them had water at their disposal. When their food arrived the two became quiet while enjoying the delicious noodles. It's Kakashi who breaks the silence between them first.

"Ok, here's the reason why its like this. The system isn't hard to understand though. Each person is classed differently depending on their personality, skills, etc. Alphas are at the top of the class that are seen as powerful individuals," explained Kakashi. "Omegas are seen as something innocent, fierce, and weak."

"Then why are gammas placed beneath my class?" He asked, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at being insulted with the last word he uttered from his lips.

"Because those are for the outcasts who are tougher cases," replied Kakashi smoothly, ignoring the blonde's glare sent his way. "I can tell you're not weak, but definitely naive."

"Excuse me?" huffed the jinchurriki, glaring daggers at him now. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm nothing like that thank you."

"Hmm, I doubt you're reasoning is sound," said Kakashi dismissively.

Sighing in frustration Naruto went back to eating his ramen. When he's done I put some money on the table. Yep, definitely want to be the hell away from this guy as soon as possible is what went on in his mind at the current moment. He just pisses him off for one reason or another. Are all alphas like this here? What about the betas too? Ugh, life here is going to be more difficult than he initially thought. Storming out of there he went to go purchase his textbooks and such. At least then he can simmer down while getting some things done. Maybe he'll just forget Kakashi. Nope, doubt that would work. No,…he'll just avoid him. Yes, that'll work just fine for him, uncertain how sound this reasoning might be.

 _Don't worry, kit. You'll pull through just fine,_ said the demon fox sealed inside of him in his mind.

 _You have so much confidence in me,_ scowled Naruto, going to the bookstore to get the stuff he'd need, buying and stowing them in his backpack he has on hand before going to see about getting some ice cream to cool off further from being hot and bothered around the other male, thinking something sweet would be a nice treat with all of the new differences in his life right now.

 _It's because I believe in you. So you were classed as this, but you'll deal with whatever comes your way without backing down easily. I know you better than you know yourself, Naruto. Your ferocity will help or condemn you depending on how things unfold. Just see how things go when classes start up,_ suggested Kurama, knowing that they're just trying to help cheer him up.

_You're probably right. Hopefully I'll be able to survive here to have a real life for once instead of being dragged down by dad's lineage._

_()()()()()_

Eventually he left the dorm room to go check out the town. Itachi told him that it should have stuff to do if he ever grows bored or whatever. Having found out what this place is about in its entirety doesn't impress a proud Uchiha. Nope, not at all. Why did mother and father put them here? From what Sasuke had heard is that Obito could be found here too. Did they fuck up that badly? Sighing, the raven haired male walked until going to the bar. At least there's stuff here to occupy one's time. What he hadn't noticed is that he's being accompanied by someone he hasn't seen before. Raising a brow, he glanced over to see a black haired amber eyed male wearing the garb of someone pertaining to a higher class than his own.

"Hn, I see you joined me," stated Sasuke idly, nonplussed at the other man, not giving the other male much of his attention.

"Aw, what crawled up your ass and died, Uchiha?" Teased the person that he recalls being mentioned as Orochimaru. "Afraid of the big bad serpent?"

"No," he replied flatly, trying not to allow him to get too deep underneath his skin even though he's one of the few that are capable of it.

"Good answer," smirked Orochimaru, still eyeing him as if he's a piece of meat.

Draining the rest of the contents of his glass he eventually got up to leave. He doesn't quite know why, but there's something about him that pulls at his very soul. It bothers him deeply whereas very little can even strike such a severe cord. It's not something he wanted to understand anytime soon. Heading out he decided to head back to the dorm room. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Naruto returned too. Frowning, he idly wondered as to what's bothering him. The two are like brothers except not by blood.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked him, causing Naruto to look up at him.

"I ran into one of the alphas," answered the blonde. "Do you know of Kakashi?"

"Sort of," shrugged the onyx eyed male. "I ran into Orochimaru at the bar. So, guess we both ran into thorn bushes."

"Yep," sighed the jinchurriki.

"I guess we're both screwed, but at least we're roommates. So, it won't be too bad…"

()()()()()

Having met Minato's son is something he's been looking forward to for years. He's told him often about Naruto before ensuring he would be promised to him in exchange that he would protect him from others here. Yep, he definitely has his own goals to achieve aside from his innate desires. Seeing him all fired up amused him to no end. Perhaps he won't be boring. Then again, he's part of the omega class so he'll most likely be paired with him when its time. There's the possibility that he might be placed with someone else depending on how the cards fall into place.

Heading out into the streets, he could either return back to the dorm or get some errands done. Hmm, perhaps the errands should be sought to first. It's just picking up some textbooks along with the newest editions of Icha Icha Paradise. He pre-ordered those to ensure that he wouldn't miss out on any new editions. After getting those things to put in his bag, he went back to the dorm at last. Walking inside, he's met with his roommate, orochimaru. The two also have someone else. Apparently Sasuke's older brother made it into their ranks even though that's not surprising to see occur.

"How'd it go?" Asked the serpentine individual, eyeing the other male suspiciously.

"Fine," shrugged Kakashi, putting his bag down before pulling out a book of Icha Icha, enjoying the stories written by Jiraiya oh so very much.

"Sasori and Hidan are throwing a party tomorrow night," Itachi told them when he came in to put his stuff away. "You two coming or not?"

"Are you bringing a date with you this time?" Orochimaru nudged him for an answer.

"Hn, maybe," answered the older Uchiha dismissively.

"So, to answer your question….Yes, we'll be there."

()()()()()

Having acquired his items beforehand thanks to his assistant's help, Orochimaru knows this will prove interesting. Meeting Sasuke earlier meant he has an idea what he's working with here. So, it'll take a while before he has him in his clutches. Indeed he wouldn't allow some other of his class or someone beneath him get him for themselves. Hopefully Itachi gets together with that blonde who has a speech impediment and deformity. Those two definitely have some chemistry sparking between them. Frowning, the amber eyed male looked at his reflection to see if he felt ready to head out for the party. Obviously, he's going to take Sasuke with him, knowing he needs to get out more than he has been so far from what his older brother has told them about. He just doesn't know it yet. Neither does Naruto with Kakashi.

Going to the right dorm, Orochimaru entered to find the room in which the two stay in. Once finding it, he knocked lightly. Waiting outside it's eventually Sasuke who answers it. Blanching at seeing the person he met before, he immediately tried to slam the door in his face. Putting his foot in the crack of it, he ensured that his attempt wouldn't succeed. Sighing, he glared daggers at him while crossing his arms in agitated patience for an explanation.

"There's a party tonight at the beta dorm," he told him. "Interested in going?"

Eyeing the other male skeptically, he assessed something before giving him an answer, "Only if Naruto goes."

"Oh, I can assure you he will," grinned Orochimaru, grabbing his hand to take him away with him in tow.

Grumbling irritably, he can tell he doesn't quite like this although he's not giving him a choice. Besides, this will help Kakashi have some alone time with the Uzumaki. Anyone could say that he's an abnormal wingman more or less. Taking the Uchiha to the correct place, he can see Sasori and Hidan setting things up. There are a few kegs along with food and such. There are already a few other people there. From the looks of it Sasuke's older brother is here with Deidara. Good, those two would work well together. There's also Sakura and a few other women. From what I heard Sasori and Hidan aren't a couple. They're merely good friends to the point they consider each other as brothers. Hmm, it'll be interesting to see who they end up with at some point.

"H-Hi," said a shy onyx haired woman with lilac lavender eyes upon seeing Sasuke.

"Hn, nice to see you, Hina," he shed a rare smile, wondering if these two have some history together. "How's Anko?"

"G-Good, w-we're now a c-couple," blushed Hinata, causing Orochimaru's expression to soften at hearing his daughter has found happiness with the Hyuga heiress.

"Hello," said the serpentine individual, causing her to look up to seem to have recognized him without fault. "Its good to see she's found someone that works well with and for her."

"T-Thanks," blushed Hinata, being approached from behind by Anko to hug her.

"Hi dad," grinned the other raven haired woman when she saw him. "I see you met my lover."

"Indeed I did," confirmed Orochimaru, glad to see her in such excellent spirits.

"The others should be arriving in due course. Until then….let's see what we can do here…"

()()()()()

Having seen Sasuke leave with Orochimaru unsettles him a smidge. Nope, don't trust him at all. Then again, he has the same reaction with Kakashi even though there's some definite chemistry between the two. Clearly, Naruto's deep in the pits of denial. Hearing a knock at the door, he sighed. Dressed in his usual attire, he went to go answer it. Might as well considering he's by himself at the current moment. If it's Kakashi then he doesn't know what he'll do in response. He's such an ass. Does he really have to be that way? Sighing in resignation, he braced himself for whoever is on the other side. Opening it reveals the silver haired menace himself.

"Oh, it's you," frowned the blonde, wondering what he wanted with him now.

"Yep," nodded Kakashi. "There's a party being thrown at beta dorm. Wanna go with me or not?"

Eyeing him suspiciously, Naruto supposed that it would be nice. He could make some new friends there if at all possible. Though he doesn't know if there's anyone he might personally know here aside from Sasuke. Nodding, he decided to ignore him while walking out to the correct location. It's not too difficult traversing this campus. All he has to watch out for is any alphas and then he's golden. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed that Kakashi is keeping his distance. Good, he better or else. Going into the beta's building, he went to where the other people seemed to be. When he saw some familiar faces, he went over to go talk with Sakura.

"Hey," said Naruto softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto? Oh my! I didn't expect to see you here," the rosette smiled, hugging him. "How are you?"

"Ok as I can be," shrugged the cobalt eyed male in response, hugging her back. "Its good to see you again. How are things?"

"Good," replied Sakura, handing him a beer which he gladly accepted. "I see you have a shadow there."

"Ugh, don't remind me," groaned Naruto in annoyance.

"Heh, don't like him?" She nudged him teasingly. "Come on, Naru. He's pretty hot."

"Um, yeah I guess," sweatdropped the blonde, not sure what she's going on with here, guessing perhaps she wanted him to be happy with someone considering the life he has so far, opening the can to take a swig.

"Aw, am I that bad?" Kakashi glowered.

"Yes. Now, leave me in peace, will you?" asked the other male, holding back a growl he felt at the base of his throat wanting to be let loose.

"Fine, I'll go. See you later when you want to leave. Don't get entangled with the wrong crowd."

**_A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! I'm oh so terribly sorry that it's taken me what feels like almost ages to get this first one ready to be put out. Hopefully I did a decent job of revision with this. It's definitely going to be fun for y'all to see what happens next. *innocent look* Hehes_ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	2. Electric

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of the Hardest Mission. Hmmm, now, I'm interested to see how this will progress… Hopefully y'all are looking forward to it as well.**

**Sekito: For some reason, Marcus has received some…..uncouth feedback through guest comments on fanfiction…. We have our suspicions as to who it was from, don't we?**

**Agami: Damn right.**

**Marcus: Yeps.**

**Sekito: Well, that individual isn't physically in front of us….so, we will ignore their hateful words. We'll appreciate those who do enjoy Marcus's works.**

**Agami: Indeed.**

**Marcus: Thanks. On with the chappie! I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Electric**

Being here isn't something unusual considering majority of those here are of the beta dorm while others are either from the highest, middle, and lower grounds. The rosette haired woman began attending Tsunagakure since last year. What class is she in precisely? Hmm, well, she would be in the beta dorm. So, it's not that bad. Being here does have its own drawbacks and perks depending on who anyone associates with. There's someone she does have a major crush on. Ino and Sakura talk a lot about a wide range of topics. She also usually confide in Hinata and Anko. Those two are her roommates. It can be a little awkward at times considering she does have attraction towards both sexs. Glancing over to see the redhead with chocolate almond eyes, she knows that he's way out of her league. Wearing a black knee length skirt with fishnet underneath along with a sleeveless red top, she went into the kitchen to find something to drink. Glossed lips and painted nails of a medium shade of red, Sakura perused the cupboards. Eventually she found what she had been looking for. These aren't unusual since she does live here after all. Yet, why does she feel like she's being stared at all of a sudden? Pulling out a container of ice tea powder, she made some and sweetened it appropriately to her satisfaction. When she finished with drink in hand, she turned on her heel to become face to face with Sasori.

Swallowing hard, she looked up at him, trying her best to conceal the mounting apprehension of being in close quarters with him, "Um, w-what do you want with me?"

"You walked away," stated the male simply, noticing her back had gone up against the counter.

"Yes,… Why are you so concerned?" asked Sakura quietly, unsure of his intentions.

No one else is in the kitchen at the moment except for them. Anything could happen here. Moving in close he pressed his lips firmly against hers without a moments hesitation, throwing caution to the wind. Eyes widening in shock, she didn't know he even liked her. Normally he'd give off this air of disdain to where it felt off-putting towards most people. Why now of all times does he show any sign he feels a strong urge towards someone else? Pulling back, Sakura can tell he's smirking smugly. Narrowing her eyes at him slightly, she doesn't exactly know what to make of him. That would also include any of this for that matter.

"Enjoy the rest of the night, love. We'll speak of this later."

()()()()()

Being here at a party isn't really Sasuke's cup of tea. Sure, he had went to a few with Itachi sometimes to scope it out except it just never seemed enjoyable for whatever reason. Going away from all of the people, he went to the kitchen where it's much quieter. What he didn't realize is his worst nightmare is waiting there for him. Damn it! Why does Orochimaru play with his heartstrings so much? Either he hates or feels….Affection towards him. Why does he feel things forbidden for any Uchiha to feel? Those pertaining to such a prestigious clan are supposed to keep certain feelings such as this buried deep inside. Grabbing a beer, he cracked it open to take a swig. One of the few good things about all of this is he can drown his worries, stresses, etc., away with alcohol. The liquid courage would be his ally in this type of situation, knowing it won't become any easier from here on out.

"Hmmm, I didn't think a cobra would be the best with crowds," teased Orochimaru, sipping a glass of vodka in one of his hands.

"So?" huffed Sasuke, taking another swig of the beer he had grabbed, leaning against the countertop.

"Nothing…. It's just interesting," admitted his upper classmate, watching as he drew forward until they're face to face with his back against the countertop behind him, effectively backing him up into a corner.

Darting his eyes around he couldn't find a way to escape from him. Glaring lightly, he shortly became stunned when he ended up just kissing him heatedly. Pulling back, Sasuke hesitated on responding to it. Smirking at the Uchiha, he didn't know what to say to him. What could he even use in response to such a move? Anyone and everyone wanted to be with an Uchiha. The interesting thing is they rarely allow anyone close outside of their clan. When he kisses him again, he responds this time by pressing back. Eventually the two had to part in order to regain some oxygen.

"Does this change things between us?" Asked the onyx eyed male, searching within those amber eyes staring back at him in amusement.

"Perhaps…. Depends on if you're seeking someone to be your partner," answered Orochimaru simply. "Meet me at the alpha dorm on Friday night."

"What time?" He questioned, surprised that he would want to even date someone like him, guessing there's more than what meets the eye with him.

"Eight o' clock. Don't be late, Uchiha," teased the serpentine male before slinking out of the kitchen to head out of the beta dorm to return home for the night.

Wistful about the events to come, Sasuke downed the rest of his drink, tossing it out when its empty. Deciding to head back to the omega dorm, he figured that he'd need to ensure he's fully prepared for the first day of classes tomorrow. Hopefully he'll have some with Naruto and/or Orochimaru. Maybe Nii-san will be in some. There hadn't been time to compare schedules. Trotting back to the correct location, he unlocked the door before sliding inside. By the looks of it Naruto hasn't returned yet. That's alright. Most likely he's out with Kakashi. So, there's no need for me to worry, right? Stripping down to his boxers, he slipped underneath the sheets. Getting comfortable before he began to doze, allowing his eyes to flutter close.

_Hmmm, the dobe should be fine, right? Yeah, he'll be ok…. I mean it's just Kakashi…. I have nothing to be concerned about with him being on his own. Let's hope I can get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

_()()()()()_

Being here at a party felt like fun. Though having been accompanied by Kakashi did make him a little nervous. Knowing all too well that he means well even though he gets on his nerves, Naruto decided to endure it for now. Hopefully things will go well during this time. Classes will be starting tomorrow. Maybe he'll have some classes with Sasuke or Sakura. It would be nice to catch up with them properly. Going into the kitchen he went to grab some beer. Soda would be a good option… Though he's not really in the mood to stay sober right now. What he didn't know is that he had been followed. Glancing over his shoulder he can see Kakashi there.

"Can I help you?" asked the jinchurriki, glaring slightly while cracking open the can to take a swig.

"Nope, just fine here," replied Kakashi dismissively, going to grab a glass to fill with some red wine, taking a sip of to lick the excess off of his lips.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked after downing his drink and tossing the can into the trash bin.

"No problem here," shrugged Kakashi, eyeing the other male skeptically. "Look, I promised your dad that I would protect you."

"What?" He blurted out in shock.

"You heard me," replied Kakashi nonchalantly, taking another sip of wine. "He wanted only the best for you. He does care."

"Oh," frowned Naruto, looking down. "Um, I need to go. Sasuke left I think…"

"Aw, so soon?" Teased the other male, receiving another glare from the blonde in retaliation.

"Yeah," huffed Naruto, storming out of there.

Why does he piss him off so easily? Ugh! Why in the name of Kami did dad appoint him as someone to supposedly protect him? It could've been anyone else. Yet, he's somehow stuck with him. Maybe tomorrow with classes things will be better. Returning back to the omega dorm, he went to the room that he shares with Sasuke. Getting into bed after stripping down and such, he eventually allows sleep to carry him off into the oblivion until he'd need to wake up sometime in the morning.

 _Things will become better in time, kit,_ spoke up Kurama.

 _How do you know that for certain?_ He asked in frustrated resignation.

_Trust me, will you? A demon has their ways of knowing things. Besides, you have those who you consider as friends here unlike anywhere else. You're not alone anymore, Naruto._

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie two! Hmm, things seem to be heating up a bit it appears between pairs. *innocent look* That's bound to happen sooner or later. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. Hopefully the progression is better. This is only the second chappie after all. Further on I'll see about how to ensure the development for each ship is fully fleshed out to readers satisfaction. I hope that sounds good with y'all.**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then please remember to review, darlings!**

**Next update: Dec 11th**


	3. Avalanche

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of the Hardest Mission. Well, well, it seems like things are coming along nicely thus far.**

**Indeed it's been a while since last this was updated. Well, sometimes it takes what seems like almost ten thousand years for thigns to finally get updated. Eventually they do. I still adore this one to pieces like my other works. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Avalanche**

Last night seemed to have gone well. It's now Wednesday. So, classes should be starting up in a few hours considering it's about seven in the morning at the current moment when he woke up. Thoughts of a certain rosette came to mind. Is she truly what he's been searching for? Hmm, perhaps…. Getting ready for the day, he decided to get dressed after washing up. What he wears is a black blazer with a v-neck t-shirt underneath along with a pair of cargo pants while his feet are clad in a pair of leather boots. The t-shirt is a light blue while the pants are dark gray. Combing his red locks with his slender fingers, he continued to mull over his thoughts. Hidan already left to go pray or whatever to Jashin. Having lived with him for a while before being sentenced here, he's not one to judge what he does. Why? Because they have a good friendship between them somehow. Its kind of like they're brothers except not by blood. Noticing he isn't coming back anytime soon, Sasori decided to head for the academic building. Pulling out his schedule, he noticed that he has biology first. Going to the appropriate classroom, he headed inside. Seeing that no one else is there except for Sakura, he went to go sit next to her instead of anywhere else. He didn't see why not. Besides, perhaps gaining some points could be easier with no one around first than in a crowd of people that he may or may not like. Probably he won't like most of them except for Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. There's no telling about the rest.

Reaching over, Sasori tapped on her shoulder, "Hello there…"

"S-Sasori?" Sakura blushed a shade akin to her hair, not expecting to see him, tilting her head up slightly her eyes met his own. "Um, hi.."

"Hi," he grinned, grabbing her hand in one of his own, knowing a few things of how to be sentimental, romantic, etc., when he felt the need or want to be such a way.

"It was a nice night," said the rosette softly, wondering why she felt so shy around him all of a sudden.

"Mmm, true… I have something I want to ask you," he told her, hoping that she wouldn't reject his proposition.

"Oh?" She raised a brow, imploring him to continue on.

"Will you go out with me? Tonight at eight?" asked Sasori, seeing the shock register on her face first before switching to a softened disposition.

"Yes, I will. Where should I meet you?" Sakura asked, wondering what she's getting herself into though she can't avoid the sparks between them forever.

"The ramen bar would be perfect," he felt very pleased with himself, having assumed this would be harder except he's met with the complete opposite.

"Meet you there," Sakura had a light smile on her lips the rest of the time while the other students in the class piled in.

Taking their seats the lecture shortly started afterwards. Taking out his notebook and pen, he began to jot down notes. What he hoped is that this won't be too long of a day here. Perhaps he can see if she'll join me for lunch. No, he thought that he didn't want to overwhelm her, but he also have the urge to know her better. Inwardly sighing, he wished someone had taught him how life in a place like this would go down; especially during times where hormones and stuff heighten.

_This is going to be a long ass day… I can already tell it will be… At least I have something to look forward instead of working on my collection._

_()()()()()_

Heading out for classes after showering, getting dressed, and then grabbing a bite to eat he noticed that he has literature first off. Hmm, this could be interesting. There's no telling who else will be in that particular class. Donned in his bomber jacket with a t-shirt and pants underneath accompanied by his zori and facial mask At last, he felt presentable. With his pouch attached to his belt like usual containing his keys, wallet, and other items. Going to the designated classroom he went inside. No one else seemed to be there except for Naruto. Perhaps he should apologize to him considering that he didn't mean to be a total dick towards him recently. Going to the empty seat beside him Kakashi settled down.

"Hn, I need to talk to you," he told him, managing to ascertain his attention.

"About what?" Asked the blonde, hiding a yawn.

"I want to apologize to you for my recent behavior," admitted Kakashi to him, seeing his eyes widen in shock before softening.

"Aw, thanks," blushed the person of his affections. "Um, I figured that's just your way of flirting or something. Sasuke can be an ass too, but he means well."

"Gotcha," nodded the silverette in understanding, stowing this away to tell Orochimaru about considering that snake in the grass is after the Uchiha for his own purposes.

"Yep, so no worries," he smiled, seeing the brilliant warmth from it.

His lips twitched slightly to form a faint ghost of a smile, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Let's meet for lunch, ok?" Offered Naruto, feeling as if he could warm up to the other male given the chance.

"I'd like that," Kakashi told him softly, glad to have finally made a breakthrough with him at last.

Just then the rest of the students participating in this class milled in along with the teacher. Getting out his notebook and pen Kakashi began to take notes. Naruto looked bored and dozing. Hmm, perhaps he should offer to tutor him or something if he falls behind in any of his subjects. It wouldn't bother him at all to do it. When the lecture finished the two headed out of the room. Their next class would be physical fitness where they can use the machines, weights, or the pool depending on what anyone felt like. Going with Naruto who fell into step alongside him, they traversed to the changing room.

"So, what do you like?" asked Kakashi, figuring it would be good to start up some conversation to figure him out bit by bit.

"Hmmm, ramen….Foxes, frogs, dogs, guys, swimming, etc. I have a lot of stuff I like," elaborated Naruto for me. "What about you?"

"Ramen is always good. I also enjoy reading, taking care of my Nin-dogs, going out, guys, and protecting those I care about," explained Kakashi to him honestly.

"Good to know," nodded Naruto, changing out of his clothes into a blue pair of swim trunks with the design of dancing toads on it.

What Kakashi put on is a solid black one before grabbing his hand, "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yep, it'll be fun."

()()()()()

Having found out that his foolish little brother is now attending here doesn't surprise Itachi in the slightest bit. It had been bound to happen sooner or later. Their father isn't satisfied with their progress. With being an Uchiha they must be perfect in everything no matter the cost. At least here they're away from such things in order to live a somewhat normal type of life. Having hoked up with a certain blonde haired beta at the party last night, he had arranged to have lunch with him. Afterwards, the two would be having supper together. He's such a feisty and flamboyant type. It definitely amuses Itachi how he acts. Most people avoid him apparently due to his deformity and speech impediment. Unlike all the rest he finds Deidara absolutely beautiful. Leaving classes to go find him, they met up at the mess hall. Grabbing some food they went to a secluded table in a corner on the second floor. There's the main floor of the mess hall while the upper one is a student lounge. There's a separate area for staff.

"How did things go?" He asked him, munching on some ramen mixed with baked potatoes and greens.

"Good, Un," admitted Deidara, wearing a dark blue blazer with a khaki pair of shorts and a white t-shirt underneath along with a pair of zori on his feet while his hair is pulled up in its usual high ponytail to allow some of his fringe to cover one of his cobalt blue eyes. "What about you?"

"Very well thank you," Itachi shed a small smile, enjoying the meal before finishing, having a cup of cold brewed green tea to drink that he left to put up his tray before rejoining him at their table. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course, hmph. The club nearby is a fabulous place to go," offered Deidara. "I think Hidan's on his shift tonight."

"Oh?" Asked the Uchiha, raising a brow, hoping there wouldn't be a fight involved. "What about Sasori?"

"He's going out with some girl," shrugged Deidara, looking down as if there's some jealousy hidden underneath the surface he didn't want to show him before looking up to meet his onyx gaze. "That's ok though, un. Maybe we'll see him next time."

Placing a comforting hand on one of his own Itachi received a lick from the mouth on it, "It's alright, Dei. I know you to have a history together."

A few tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, getting up to usher him outside to where no one would be to have a more private conversation. Going out there Itachi frowned in concern. What's so important that he needed to drag him out here for? Will he be ok? To b honest, he doesn't like seeing him so distressed. It worries him for some reason or another. Then again…why is he feeling these things? It confused Itachi though he does know that this is what he had buried deep inside that's now resurfacing. It's the starting of love he thinks. Could it be that? He doesn't know exactly if that's true, but he will say that yes for now until he has a better understanding of what it truly is.

"It's true Sasori and I have a history, Un," Deidara began to explain. "what you don't know is that he and I are ex's. He left when he found out I became pregnant with his child."

"What?" blurted out the Uchiha in shock.

"It's true, Un," sighed Deidara, leaning against his left side for support, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm only three months along right now, hmph."

"I'm sorry," he told him softly, giving him a half hug to reassure him things would be better shortly enough. "You're with me for now on, ok? I won't let him or anyone else hurt you like that."

"Really?" He looked up at Itachi with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "How do I know I can trust you, hmph? You're an Uchiha after all."

"We don't go back on our word. I promise you that no one else will hurt you like this, Dei. I truly mean it," he told him in a serious manner for him to know he's not pulling on his chain or anything.

Seeing the truth in his voice and expression, Deidara gave a genuine smile, "Thank you. Don't mess this up, Un."

"I won't."

()()()()

Having left classes for the time being, Orochimaru went to go see if he could search out for Sasuke. There wouldn't be any plans until Friday night. So, he could avoid him if he really wanted to. There's nothing to hold him back anyway. Going to grab some lunch he decided to order a chicken ceaser salad with a cold brewed coffee. That should keep him up until he finishs homework later after attending to his experiments in his private lab. Yes, even being a part of alpha class means they have work that needs to be completed on time like everyone else. While they may be the most lavish dorm and such they are given a heavier workload than most students because of their status. Any luxury does come with its prices to remain in that sort of state. Finding him didn't prove to be a difficult task. Settling down beside him, he placed his tray on the table.

"Hn, I see you decided to join me," stated Sasuke stoically, revealing nothing of how he truly felt about it.

Grinning, the amber-eyed male replied, "Of course, darling. It's only natural I join you while everyone else is spread out in their pairs."

"Ok… Just….don't tempt me too much, ok?" Sasuke muttered under his breath even though he managed to catch it with ease.

"Aw, poor unfortunate soul…. Too bad you'll be corrupted by me in due course," Orochimaru teased him, enjoying to ruffle his feathers a bit since he seems to be able to get under his skin fairly well enough. "Are you really that afraid of me, Uchiha?"

"No," admitted Sasuke truthfully. "I'm more afraid of what you'll do to me than you entirely."

"Good answer," then he began to eat, enjoying his meal before drinking his caffeinated beverage, putting the tray away when he's done with it to return to the table to join him. "What are you working on?"

"Some designs," shrugged Sasuke, not wanting to show him what's inside of his sketchbook. "It's nothing important."

"Hmm, I see," nodded Orochimaru, allowing him to have his privacy though he's sure it's indeed very imperative to him. "You have excellent talent. If you agree to my terms I could show you so much more of what you're truly capable of."

Raising a brow, he eyed him skeptically. It's not uncommon to happen. Most people do this based on his looks and attitude alone. It's nothing unusual in the slightest bit. Staring back at him Orochimaru showed the Uchiha he's not lying to him. While his main purpose is a scientist means there's quite a plentiful amount he could show to him that could be of use. Perhaps some things more than others. It's an offer that he rarely gives to anyone. The only other person he's allowed is his assistant Kabuto. No one else is given such a privilege as this.

"Hn, all right," nodded Sasuke after assessing that he's telling him the truth.

"We don't have any further classes after lunch. Come with me down to the lab when you're done eating. We'll discuss in further detail then and there."

_()()()()_

When Sasuke had discerned that he's not lying to him, he had agreed to Orochimaru's terms. After he finished his lunch he put the tray away before heading down a few flights of stairs after leaving the mess hall. Going down until he's at the basement level, he walked to where the labs are situated. He's waiting there for him accompanied by his bespectacled assistant. Waving him over, Sasuke went to go join him. Hopefully he hasn't made a grave mistake. Perhaps after he's done here he should go seek out Itachi to catch up. Right now, he wanted to see what Orochimaru has to offer him. Later on, he'll figure out where his older brother is to see if he wants to talk with him about whatever.

"Good, glad you decided to come. Now, we can begin the procedure."

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie three! I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this update. Other stuff including real life has taken up some time. Also, I game in my spare time so I try to manage my time accordingly. That way I can also get some writing done during the day too. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	4. Pulse

**_A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Aurora here with the next chappie of the Hardest Mission. While I’m trying to figure out how to start a new story I have sorted out I thought it would be good to work further on this in the meantime. Hehes_ **

**_It’ll definitely be interesting for what happens this time. I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!_ **

 

**_Chapter 4:Pulse_ **

Having accepted Kakashi’s apology, Naruto guessed that he’s not all that bad. Not expecting him to even give the blonde one for how he’s been acting towards him. After PE and Maths it’s finally time for lunch. Meeting up with Kakashi, Naruto grabbed a bowl of ramen along with some water. It’s his go to meal. Grinning, he went to go sit with him at an empty table on the second floor somewhere in the student lounge where they wouldn’t be bothered too much.

“Hi,” Naruto greeted him, beginning to slurp up some of his noodles.

“Hey to you too,” replied Kakashi in amusement at seeing the jinchurriki eat, having grabbed a sandwich and salad along with a can of soda.

“How’s things going?” asked the other male, a little awkward with small talk even though he’ll at least give it a chance. 

“Good,” admitted the silverette, falling silent while the two ate in each other’s company.

When they’re done he gets up to offer him a hand. Eyeing it suspiciously, Naruto eventually accepted it to be led outside. Seeing his half-brother there, Naruto tugged Kakashi to where he is with Itachi. Seeing this he obliged. Going over, Naruto eventually released Kakashi’s hand with a twinge of reluctance to hug Deidara. Blinking in surprise he hadn’t expected to see the other blonde here of all places.

“Hey Nii-san,” said Naruto softly, still hugging him.

“Hey, Un,” grinned Deidara in a pleasantly surprised manner of seeing him hugging Naruto back before eventually letting him go. “Its good to see you’re here too.” 

“Yep,” lookingat him, he wondered what seemed different compared to the last time the two saw each other. “Are you ok?” 

“Um, no not really, hmph,” he looked away in shame of what has happened to him.

“You can tell me,” he reassured, receiving a nod from him. “Did Itachi do something?” 

“What? Of course not, Un,” scowled Deidara. “He’s been good to me actually. It’s Sasori.” 

“Oh,” frowned Naruto, having heard of their messy breakup. “I’m really sorry, bro.” 

“No need to apologize,” he grimaced. “I’m, um, well……Sasori left something behind…. So, I’m three months pregnant.” 

“Oh,” he blinked a few times, taking this tidbit of information in before responding better to him. “Damn. I didn’t think he’d do something like that to you.” 

“I have no ill feelings towards him, Un. At least he left something good behind,” Deidara looked down. “Anyway, I’m in beta dorm.” 

“Omega for me,” he told him, figuring the change in subject would help. 

“Good, hmph. We should go hang out sometime,” suggested Deidara. 

“I’d like that,” Naruto thought that he should give him some space now. “I’ll see you later, Dei.” 

“Bye Naru. Be safe, Un,” waved Deidara with a tongue sticking out at him playfully.

Giggling lightly, Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s hand before walking off with him. At least Deidara isn’t too sore about what transpired between him and his ex. It does bother him that Sasori doesn’t seem to care about him anymore. Sighing, Naruto guessed that it’s nothing that can be done about. Well, at least he can spend some one on one time with Kakashi. This should prove to be interesting What he hopes is that it won’t end badly. Kurama seems intrigued to see how these mortal business unfolds, knowing that her host should be perfectly fine although if anything pops up then she will intervene if necessary.

_Let’s hope I’m not making any mistakes with this. I barely know him anyway… Hmph, I’ll just have to wing it I guess._

()()()()()

Seeing his half-brother did lift Deidara’s spirits up. Going with Itachi, the two went to walk around a bit. There wouldn’t be any other classes for them due to his predicament. They only have them in the morning. This happens when an alpha classed student finds their appointed other half. So, until then they have a full plate of courses to handle. Being in an Uchiha’s presence up close and personal isn’t something he had thought would ever happen. Seeing him put down his walls does intrigue him.

“So, what brings you here, Un?” asked Deidara, surprised he’s not freaked out by the deformity on his hands along with his speech impediment.

“Our father decided to place us here because we weren’t perfect enough,” answered itachi with a touch of dry bitterness etched into his voice.

“Oh, I see,” mused the blonde, figuring that can’t be easy to handle. “I’m sure its kind of obvious why I’m here, hmph.” 

“Hn, indeed,” confirmed Itachi, shooting him an apologetic look.

“It’s nothing unusual, Un. Let’s go into town. The club should be opening up soon anyway. So, let’s have some fun, hmph. Its better than staying in the campus sometimes….” 

()()()()()

Later that evening, Sakura prepared herself to go meet Sasori at the club he bartends at. Yeah, it’s not just Hidan who works there. Putting on a knee length black skirt and a lavender halter top, she applied some gloss to her lips. Having her long rose colored tresses pulled into a loose ponytail to allow it to fall down to the middle of her back along with some to fall into her face, she felt presentable. Grabbing her purse after finishing up applying some mascara to her eyes, she felt ready to go meet up with him at last. Leaving the dorm, Sakura knows that Hinata and Anko will probably be there too. No, she doesn’t particularly like being an omega. It’s just the luck of the draw supposedly. At least the guy she admires is a beta she thinks. So, it’s not too much of a stressed like it is when people end up with an alpha. Going to the correct location, Sakura went to where Sasori should be waiting for her. His roommate is manning the bar tonight. Finding him at a table in the furthest corner, she sat down across from him.

“Hi,” greeted Sakura albiet a little nervously.

“Hello, you look beautiful,” breathed out the redhead in shock, reaching over to grasp one of her hands in his own.

Blushing, Sakura accepted it, “T-Thanks.” 

What she notices is that he’s been drinking some vodka. Ordering some rum for herself, Sakura enjoyed his company. Perhaps he’s not all that bad adverse his expression and such. At least that’s what she hopes, unsure of how this would go. Being given the drink, she takes a sip. It feels nice being able to hang out with no classes to worry of getting in the way. There’s more tomorrow considering the next day will be Thursday, but at least it’s only two days until the weekend.

“Do you come here often?” She asked, noticing the sparks between them that intrigues her, wondering if that’s normal to happen.

“Yes,” confirmed Sasori, retracting his hand from hers to take a swig from his glass. “Hidan’s usually on duty when I come. SO, it helps having him dealing out the drinks instead of me.” 

“I’d imagine so,” giggled Sakura lightly, seeing a small smile grace his lips.

They drank and talked for a few hours getting to know each other better. When they felt ready to go, Sakura left some money on the table including a tip for Hidan before they left. Narrowly they dodged running into Sasori’s ex-boyfriend. Nope, he doesn’t want to deal with that beef. It wouldn’t do him any good either to deal with the confrontation right now after having a pleasant evening. Going a different way to avoid running into Deidara and Itachi, Sakura walked back to the beta dorm with him. 

“I had a great time with you,” she told him, standing outside the door.

“Good, I’m glad,” he locked eyes with her before leaning down to capture her lips in a heated kiss, staying there in that moment for a while until they needed oxygen. 

“See you around.” 

()()()()()

Taking Deidara out after a while of walking around and such to get his mind off of things, Itachi ordered a few drinks from Hidan before settling down at a table with him. He can clearly tell that he’s not pleased. He almost caught sight of Sasori, but thought it had just been his mind playing mean tricks on him. Doubting that it’s the case at all, Itachi knows better. From the looks of it, Deidara’s brushed it off for the time being. Hopefully he’ll be able to move on considering he’s with the Uchiha now. Accepting one of the two glasses, he took a sip to notice it’s whiskey. Deidara accepted the drink given to him, appreciating the all too familiar burn descending down his throat as he gulped down a swig of the same type of liquor. 

“Will you be ok?” He asked him quietly, knowing this hasn’t been easy for him.

“Maybe, Un,” shrugged Deidara, taking another swig from his glass.

“Ok,” Itachi knows not to push the subject. “How are you liking it here so far?” 

“It’s interesting, hmph,” Deidara mused, nursing his drink though Itachi can tell behind those sapphire orbs he’s brooding on the past. “Its better than being on the outside of this place, Un.” 

“I know,” placing a hand on one of his own in a comforting gesture, his lips twitched ever so slightly at the teasing lick he received. “You have my word of what I promised you.” 

“Good, don’t fuck up, hmph,” warned the blonde, nodding in agreement. 

They stayed there for a few hours. Having some drinks and chatting They managed to become a bit closer. When they finished up, Itachi put some money on the table including a tip for the Jashinist. He deserved it after all. Leaving,, he walked down the street with one of his hands in his own. Lost within their own thoughts, Itachi didn’t know if he wanted to talk anymore about anything. Its tender ground he’s treading on with him considering what he’s been through so far. Perhaps he shouldn’t be drinking, but he needed this to help put some things behind him. 

“Have you thought of some names?” Itachi nudged him.

“Hmmm? Kind of, Un,” shrugged Deidara, not having given it much thought as they reached the omega dorm where he’d be dropping him off for him to return to the alpha one.

“Maybe it’d be best to do so,” suggested Itachi, receiving a nod from him.

Giving him a gentle goodbye kiss, he watched him disappear past the doors. Seeing his receding silhouette, Itachi decided to head back to the alpha dorm to turn in for the night. What he hopes is that he’ll be ok. Going back into the alpha dorm, Itachi retired to his room. Tomorrow will be a long day with classes. Fortunately, he haslunch afterwards to look forward to with Deidara. With those warm thoughts in mind, he allowed sleep to drift him off when he’s finally underneath the covers of his bed.

()()()()

Meeting up with Naruto after the last class, Kakashi took him out to dinner. Having thought that it would be a good idea to further make up to him for being such an ass to him, it’s not for malicious reasons he’s that way. It’s just….he doesn’t know if he’s right to be with him. Indeed there’s the bar to go to, but maybe not tonight. Perhaps this weekend he could take him there. Leading the way, he took him to that ramen shop again. It seemed to work the first time with his immense love for the noodle dish. Grasping one of his hands in his own, Kakashi can tell he feels relaxed with him at last. It seems that he’s makinggood steps so far.

“What’s wrong?” Asked the blonde quietly, noticing he seemed a little faraway. 

“Uh, nothing,” blushed Kakashi, not wanting him to know about his insecurities. 

“Ok,” he doesn’t look convinced, but will drop it for now.

Getting a booth for them after entering the ramen shop, they settled down across from each other. Naruto ordered a few bowls for himself. What Kakashi ordered is at least two along with some iced coffee. There would be a heap of homework to attend to later when he returned to his dorm. From the sound of it, he wouldn’t see Orochimaru when he returned later. Most likely he’s doing some work in the labs. It’s to be expected with someone like him. Falling into a comfortable silence while they ate, there’s no telling which one of them will break the comfortable silence.

“What are we?” Naruto questioned him, catching Kakashi off guard.

“Depends on what you feel,” he told him after swallowing hard, not expecting to be asked something like that.

“Um, friends? We could keep doing this until we figure we’re something more,” suggested Naruto.

“That sounds good,” agreed the silverette, figuring taking things slow would be good for him. “You’ll probably need a tutor.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” groaned Naruto in annoyance. “Ok, ok, if you want to do it then go ahead.” 

“Good,” his lips twitched ever so slightly into a faint ghost of a smile.

It seems that it’ll take more time than expected to have this omega as his own. That’s perfectly alright by his standards. Having figured as much anyway, he’s Minato’s son after all. Besides, this will give him the opportunity to court him properly given enough time. Soon enough he’ll gain his heart. Until then he would go slow with him to first get his trust before moving any further. Enjoying the rest of the meal with him, Kakashi paid the check when they eventually finished. Taking his hand he went to go walk along the streets with him.

Naruto looked up at him with a curious stare, “Why do you wear a mask?” 

Flinching, Kakashi considered how to answer this before replying with, “I experienced a great deal of scarring by something from my past… It’s from being unable to protect someone I loved.” 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto squeezed his hand lightly. “I’m sure it’s not easy. I mean I blame myself for my own mother’s death.” 

“It's not your fault,” Kakashi stopped in his tracks, facing him to wrap his arms around him gently. “It’s not something you could’ve stopped.” 

“I know,” he looked down, sighing in resignation. “I just wish I could’ve been able to do something.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” he let go of him, continuing along the path with him until its time to return him back to the omega dorm.

It took a while weaving around the pathways until reaching the exterior doors of the correct dorm. Letting him out of his grasp, he hopes that he wouldn’t run into any trouble. Kakashi had promised Minato that he would look out for him. So far he thought that he’s doing well. Hopefully he won’t screw this up like he had with Obito. Nothing can re-write the past no matter how much anyone wishes that theycould to change the course of events. 

“Goodnight, see you tomorrow,” Naruto waved before darting inside.

“Night…. See you later.” 

_Minato……would you be proud of me? Would you approve of these feelings I have for your son?_

()()()()()

The shift tonight seemed fairly long. That’s ok considering that business is better quick instead of slow as fuck. Besides, Hidan has someone to meet up with after he’s done here. Jashin has been pleased with his efforts thus far. Hopefully he can keep up the good work even with being here. Why had he been sentenced to being placed in a school like this? Well, it’s because of the silverette’s masochistic tendencies along with his loyal servitude to the deity that he worships. When he’s finally done at the bar, he rakes in his pay for the day. It’s in tips though it seems that he’s been given enough to survive for a few months. People are usually pleased with the excellent service he gives. If anyone was ever being a bitch towards him then he would not hold back. Leaving the club when his shift is done, he went to go meet up with a certain brunette that’s pockmarked with stitches wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, black pants, and zori. 

Grinning, he said, “Hey there. I guess I’m a late.” 

“No, not at all,” reassured Kakuzu curtly, motioning for him to follow him.

Raising a brow, Hidan obliged. The fucker better not disappoint him. Going along with him he led him into a dark alleyway. Pinning him against the wall he began kissing the other male passionately, grinding his hips against his own. Giving him the same amount of passion, Hidan hadn’t expected this. Of course he enjoyed it. Nope, he’s sure as hell not going to pass up this for anything in the whole damn world. It’s been a while since he’s had a good fuck anyway. Maybe he’ll be better than just good.

Pulling away from his lips when they needed oxygen he asked him, “Are you prepared to go all the way with me?” 

“Hell yes,” breathed out the violet-eyed male, excited about this.

“Good answer. I promise this won’t be disappointing for you. No, at the end of this….You'll be begging for more.” 

()()()() 

Having entered the lab, Sasuke is directed to an examination table in a private room. Having to give some blood and cell samples didn’t surprise him. Next thing he knows is that he’s being given a strange mark. Eyeing it in the mirror of its placement on the left side of his neck, he idly wonders how this will help. Orochimaru is infamous for his experimentation. It does make him curious of what this will do to him exactly.

“Are you afraid?” Orochimaru asked, noticing the infrequent flashes of emotion in his onyx orbs.

“No,” replied the Uchiha without hesitation.

“Good,” smirked the other male, looking at his assistant’s notes before returning his attention to him. “What has been given to you is the curse mark? Very few are given such a gift. In due time it’ll make you even more powerful than you are now…” 

“Oh,” asked Sasuke in surprise, hoping he hasn’t made a grave mistake.

“Indeed,” nodded Orochimaru, amused by how he seemed shocked by this explanation. “When I’m done with you then perhaps they’ll relocate you to the alpha dorm.” 

“Really?” Sasuke hadn’t known it would prove to be such a potent procedure.

“Yes, really,” replied Orochimaru with a light chuckle. “You’ll need to stay here for a few days.” 

“Why?” Asked the other male, furrowing hisbrows in confusion.

“Observation in case any complications arise,” reassured his counterpart, patting his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Kabuto will be appointed to watch over you when I’m unable to be here.” 

“Ok” Sasuke began to feel relieved to know this.

“Now, rest, my dear. You’ll need it.” 

_()()()()()_

Arriving at such an interesting place, Gaara had been told to go to the delta dorm. Going there, the redhead went to the correct room. Putting his stuff on the unoccupied bed, he wondered who his roommate would be. When said individual comes in, he can tell it’s someone he recognized. With the pineapple shaped brunette hair and brown eyes, the sandman notices it’s only Shikamaru. Well, at least it’s someone he knows instead of a complete stranger. Why had he been placed here instead of somewhere else? Perhaps it’s because of how much of a monster he is is with Shukaku sealed inside of him. Why he’s placed here instead of in any other allocation is beyond him.

“You missed the first day,” said Shikamaru, handing him some papers along with his share of homework to complete. “Here, you’ll be introduced tomorrow. We’re in a few classes together.” 

“Hn, gotcha,” he accepted the stuff given to him, figuring he would get this done and over with instead of allowing it to hang over his head.

Getting it done within a half hour’s time, he shoved it into his bag to hand it in tomorrow. Laying down, Gaara thought that he should get some rest. It’s taken a great deal of time to arrive here even though somehow he’s late. Shukaku probably won’t allow him to gain much sleep. Normally he’s seen with heavy bags under his seafoam-green eyes. The Kazekage allows no one close. Anyone who is ends up getting brutally hurt somehow except for his siblings. Getting comfortable, he welcomes the darkness to sweep him away within its cold embrace. 

_You’re foolish to think anyone will accept you as a friend or anything more. Just remain loyal and trust in me, cub. I’ve been with you since you were little. No one else will know you better than I do._

()()()()

Lying in bed, Naruto thought over what he had talked about with Kakashi. Yeah, he does want to take things slow with him, but he also can’t help feeling these strong emotions for him. Is it wrong for him to feel like he could love someone? Does he feel the same truthfully for him? He did tell him about why he wears his mask after all. So, maybe Naruto should trust him. There didn’t seem to be any false pretenses in his words thus far towards him. So, the blonde came to the conclusion that he doesn’t knowreally yet. What he wished is that his dad could’ve taught him better about others instead of having to hide from villagers. It’s what he’s had to do all throughout his life, having to hide in order to remain safe. The threat of becoming like Kurama is something Naruto refused. No, he never would become like the beast that lives inside of him.

_I hope Sasuke’s ok. He didn’t return back yet,_ thought Naruto to himself, looking over at the empty bed while he laid on his own.

_He’s with Orochimaru. Don’t worry about him too much,_ reassured the fox. _He’ll come back when he’s done with the snake._

_Yeah…I hope you’re right,_ sighed Naruto, turning onto his side while still dealing with the turbulent whirlwind of emotions. 

Tomorrow should be a better day he hopes. During lunch and after classes, he’ll be seeing Kakashi. He’ll be his tutor too. Maybe with more one on one time with him, they can become even closer. He does want to trust people. It’s just hard considering with what he’s had to deal with before coming here. Apparently some new students have arrived late. It’ll be interesting to see who the new ones are in class. Their might be some he’ll recognize. There’s also the thought of having some time to hang out with Deidara. Naruto felt sure that he’ll be ok since he has itachi to aid him in this tough time of his life. 

_You should rest, kit. Dwelling on your thoughts will only keep you awake,_ warned Kurama.

Knowing that she’s right, Naruto nodded once in agreement. Ensuring his homework is completed for tomorrow’s classes, he finished it within a few hours time. He’s not the fastest when it comes to this sort of stuff. Stowing it in his bag to turn in tomorrow, he decided to get more comfortable under the sheets. Maybe he’ll be able to run into Sasuke tomorrow if he’s around. There’s no telling. Though he felt sure that if he encounters Orochimaru then he’d tell him where he is. Eventually, he allowed sleep to drift him away.

_Sleep well, kit. I’ll wake you up in the morning so you’re not late._

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie four! Yeps, it’s longer than previous ones. I thought that would be a good idea. Recently, I’ve been gaming more on my Vita. So, I’m trying to ensure I have some days where I game more than others. That way I don’t accidentally miss an update day….**

**Sekito: You did yesterday…**

**Aurora: Hush, I know. That’s why there will be more than one update today if possible. We’ll see what happens.**

**Agami: Good, you better.**

**Aurora: Hehes**

**Sekito: It’ll be good for you to have some days to work on stuff. Besides, Aurora has spring semester of college coming up in a few weeks time. That’ll shorten the time to work on stories and/or game.**

**Aurora: Yeah, unfortunately, but I’ll make time for both after homework and such are completed of course.**

**Agami: Good, school comes first.**

**Aurora: Exactly.**

**Sekito: Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it’s finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait. Until then, please remember to review, loves!**


	5. Flock

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie of the Hardest Mission. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Semester is getting in the way of working on stories a bit. Though midterms are in a month and a half. So, working on this and some other stories will help me de-stress. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!**

**Chapter 5: Flock**

The next day after the morning classes are finished Itachi met up with Deidara. Today, he had suggested that they go find his little brother considering that he hasn't seen him around since the other day. The person that probably would know his whereabouts is either Naruto or Orochimaru. Opting to find the serpent instead, they managed to find him heading down to the lab.

"Where's Sasuke?" The older Uchiha demanded to know.

"Follow me," is all he said in response.

Deidara and Itachi shared a look before going after him. Descending a few staircases, they ended up in the basement. Going with him into the lab they found Sasuke. Frowning, Itachi noticed that he's been given the mark of all things. Orochimaru better not hurt him or there will be hell to pay. Opening his eyes, Itachi saw they are blood red with the bloodline showing through. Sighing, it made him wonder as to how precisely to handle this.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Orochimaru broke the silence between the group.

"I suppose," Itachi continued to frown. "Why?"

"He wanted to become more powerful," shrugged the serpentine male. "Can you blame him? He's always envied you."

Tensing, Itachi refused to admit this is his own fault. There has been the suspicion Sasuke has envied or even hated him. Can this be true? No, he doesn't want to think of it. Seeing him asleep with charcoal markings moving haphazardly across his flesh sickens Itachi down to the core. He had done this voluntarily on his own accord. What Itachi hopes is that he realizes the mistake he's made. Turning away, Itachi left the lab with Deidara trotting after him. Its necessary to go the hell away as far as possible from there. Eventually the blonde caught up to him.

"Hey, let's talk, Un," offered Deidara, grabbing his arm to steer him into town to go to the tea and coffee shop.

"Fine," Itachi didn't fight him, being directed to a private booth where he sat down with him beside him.

Wrapping an arm around him, Itachi leaned his head against his shoulder. There's just too much for even someone like him to handle. How can he see his younger brother in the same light as before after witnessing him in such a state? Deidara just held him there, ordering tea and dango for them both. Perhaps the hot beverage would help.

"I'm here for you, hmph," said Deidara softly, knowing he's rather shook by this development.

"Hn, we're here for each other."

()()()()()

Stirring, Sasuke thought he had heard his older brother come by. Feeling a hand on him, Sasuke blinked awake to see it's only Orochimaru. Kabuto checked his vitals along with changing the bag of IV fluids. Helping him into a sitting position he has him eat a few morsels of ramen. His stomach could accept that although nothing more and some water. The way his body feels as if it's switching from being on fire to frigid cold terrifies him. Of course he doesn't show it on the outside.

"You're doing so well," said Orochimaru, knowing he'd still be here for a few days time more or less.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" grimaced the Uchiha in response.

"Perhaps," his lips twitch ever so slightly. "Your brother ran away when he saw you."

"Doesn't surprise me," sighed Sasuke, knowing it would take a lot to get him to accept or respect the choice he has made in going along with this procedure.

"Yes, well….I'll be back later. Kabuto will remain here to keep watch on you."

()()()()()

Not seeing Orochimaru in the room meant he's probably in the lab. Getting ready for the day, Kakashi went to go meet up with Naruto. Apparently there are some new students that arrived late. It'll be interesting to see who's joining the ranks. From the sound of it is just some people joining the delta, beta, and alpha dorms. It seems that Itachi hasn't come back either. Perhaps some discord is brewing here.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked him at noticing his silent contemplation.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Kakashi reassured, grabbing his hand to take him to class with him.

The lecture seemed boring today. Hopefully the others are doing well. When it finished up, Kakashi left to meet up with Naruto in the hall. The two went to the mess hall to grab some food before heading to the student lounge. Finding a vacant table, they settled there. Eating in a comfortable silence it isn't broken until Naruto eyed him suspiciously. Does he not believe it's not nothing that's bothering him? It's not really the best place to discuss this type of thing.

"Tell me what's bugging you please," he said in annoyance of Kakashi not budging from avoiding letting him in.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," laughed the silver haired male lightly. "I haven't seen my roommate as of late. Most likely he's in the lab."

"He's over there somewhere," pointed out Naruto, seeing said obsidian haired male grabbing his usual meal before going to sit to be joined by a few people I haven't seen him around yet.

"Thanks," grinned Kakashi, feeling better of having seen him and also noticing Itachi is with Deidara like usual as well.

"No problem," Naruto gave a small smile, finishing up his meal before going outside to walk amongst the warm sunshine shining on such a nice day.

When Kakashi finished up, he went to go join him. There are some things that are bothering him as of late. How can he still abide by his promise while also giving into his feelings for him? It's frustrating being unable to figure out a proper plan that'll work without fault. Would Minato hate him if his son and Kakashi are a couple? Maybe he would show his approval considering he did send Naruto here for help after all just like the rest of us here. Walking beside him, they seemed to be lost in each other's thoughts. Kakashi can't imagine what it must be like for him with having a beast sealed inside of him. It must be a difficult life to traverse through.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Oks, I'm ending the chappie right there. Why? Because it's a cliffy of doom of course. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update on this. I really want to work more on this revision. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly when it's finished up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	6. Honeycomb

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's time for the next chappie for the Hardest Mission. I figured that I would try getting out another chappie of this while I have some free time on my hands. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!**

**Chapter 6: Honeycomb**

Having spoken with Itachi for a while, they had figured a few things out, having taken until the early hours of Friday morning when they finished things up. He seemed more at ease after speaking with Deidara. That's good, hoping that he can help him. What he does know is that he's higher up than Deidara. It doesn't matter because these feelings wouldn't go away. Is this what Sasori told him about before? He's not entirely sure really although he guesses that he'll find out if he asks him whether or not he feels the same way towards him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Itachi at noticing his disquiet.

"Um, do you love me, Un?" blurted out the flamboyant blonde, seriously curious about this even though he also felt nervous of posing the question in the first place.

"Of course," admitted itachi, searching his face before figuring he's not lying or trying to humor him.

"Good," he smiled softly, feeling better at knowing his place with him kind of. "I love you too, Un."

"Hn, that's good," nodded the revenue, having finished class a while ago to where they walk about outside for a while. "So, should we have an official first date then?"

Blushing a light shade of pastel pink, Deidara shrugged, "Maybe, hmph."

"Come over to the alpha dorm tonight. The others will be out with their respective omegas. The room should be empty," offered Itachi.

"Sounds good, Un," what he just hopes is that he won't run into Sasori.

"I'll have things prepared for when you arrive later tonight," reassured Itachi, sharing a quick kiss with him before they departed to go their separate ways for now.

Waving, Deidara still felt the tingle of his lips against his own. Is he really someone he's fallen for? It feels almost surreal. No, he didn't think that he could fall for someone else after what Sasori had done. What he guesses is that life has more surprises than he previously thought. Going on his own way, Deidara decided to stop at the tea and coffee shop he's been to before. Settling down at a table, he ordered a chai latte. Accepting it when it's finished being made, the blonde paid for it along with a chocolate chip muffin. These cravings are going to drive him insane although so far he managed to deal with it to the best of his capability. What he didn't expect is to run into his ex here. Ugh, does he honestly have to ruin his mood today? He sits down across from him, eating still while ignoring his presence. He doesn't deserve an ounce of his time.

"What do you want, hmph?" barked out Deidara, not looking up at him.

"We need to talk," is all he said in response.

"Then talk, Un," replied the blonde, not budging from where he currently sat.

"How are things?" He asked, wondering how he's so casual while Deidara's tense as hell around him.

"Just peachy until you showed up," glared Deidara, truly pissed off at seeing his face when he's clearly not wanted around him, finishing his snack and drink before tossing them out to storm out of the shop.

What gives him the right to come up to him and talk like nothing has happened? It might be early, but he needs to be around Itachi. At least then he's with someone Deidara knows who won't be a dick towards him. There's also the thought of seeing Naruto, but he knows that he's probably with Kakashi. Shaking his head, Deidara came to the conclusion that he didn't want to bother him with his personal problems. Going in there, Deidara saw him preparing his bed and such. Sneaking up behind him, he hugged him.

"Hey, you're a little early. Are you ok?" He asked, setting what he had been doing down to give Deidara his full undivided attention.

"No, I'm not, Un," admitted the other male, feeling him turn around to embrace him to then sit on the satin sheets.

"Sasori?" He asked as if reading him like a book.

"Yep," sighed Deidara, feeling safer in his arms than anywhere else.

"Just stay here for now, ok? I'll keep you safe."

()()()()()

Getting up, Naruto went to classes. After this it would be the weekend. There's no telling what Kakashi's plans are. Apparently he and a couple other alphas would be out of the dorm until Monday afternoon. It's ok if they cut at least once for classes. After that then there are demerits applied until the point students have to attend detention. Going to meet up with Kakashi, they went to go grab some lunch to sit at their usual spot.

"So, what's the plan?" He nudged him, taking a bite out of his ramen, appreciating the savory flavorful mix.

"Hmm, well, a few of the other alphas and I are taking our counterparts to a place outside of campus," explained Kakashi, perking his interest. "It's where we usually go. Well, they do. I never went before."

"Oh," nodded Naruto, interested about this. "So, anything I should know about?"

"There will be booze obviously. There will probably be others there and such," shrugged the silverette, taking a bite of his sandwich, enjoying it to finish up his meal before continuing on explaining things to him. "It's an approved thing for us to do. It gives some freedom away from here, but we have to be back at some time on Monday."

"Sounds good," I figure it would be nice to be out of the campus for a while.

"Be prepared. It'll be an interesting time where we can be alone together."

()()()()()

The time spent in the lab is finished. Kabuto informed Sasuke that Orochimaru would be picking him up shortly to head out to meet up with the other alphas at the junction outside of campus to be away from here for a few days. The limit is until Monday apparently when they'd have to return. Waiting for him to come by, Sasuke felt different from when he had come in here. Supposedly the curse mark did what it's supposed to do. Hearing the door open, Sasuke gazed up into those all too familiar amber eyes.

"I see you are feeling better," mused the obsidian haired male, drawing closer to him until he's near enough to help him onto his feet. "How do you feel now?"

"Better," smirked Sasuke, glad to be out of here.

"Good," Orochimaru escorted him out of there to grab his bag along with another he prepared for him before they set off to the meeting spot.

Having to deal with these changes Sasuke does feel as if he's become stronger. It's a choice he doesn't regret. Following him they now wait for the others to arrive. Seeing Naruto there with Kakashi does ease his mind. Leaving Orochimaru for a little while to convene with him, Sasuke hoped that he hasn't been worrying too much. It also seems as if things have improved between those two. It's about damn time they finally made some moves to fill in the distance. It's clear that even an Uchiha can tell there's some chemistry between them.

"Hey teme," greeted Naruto, hugging him carefully. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Sasuke gingerly returned the hug then retracted himself to look at him, studying his face carefully. "Has he been nice?"

"Huh? Yeah, pretty much," shrugged Naruto, having thoughts of what he had been shown that is on his mind along with some other things.

"Good," he saw the others converge at the spot that they're waiting for them.

"Let's go and have some fun."

**A/N: Oks, here's another shortie chappie. I thought I'd at least put out two that have a sort of cliffy of doom at the end. Further ones for this will be longer I promise. I'm just trying not to burn myself out too much. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


End file.
